The Red Scarf
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Vincent catches Reno reading his journal and decides to punish him with a new scarf he bought.


Reno sat comfortably in a soft chair as he read a book,or namely,Vincent's journal,by candle light. He had another book open,but it was used as a disguise so he could get into Vincent's thoughts. The redhead had been living with Vincent for a few months and had,after a long fight of his reading skills being in the basement,taken to Vincent's large collection of books. Reno had also found that he enjoyed some of the books that the makeshift vampire had. He'd even gotten better about his dress code. Right now,he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. Vincent liked the style because Reno often had to borrow some of his clothes,and being that Reno was reasonably shorter,Vincent's shirts were quite big on him and often slid to one side to reveal a bare shoulder.

Reno suddenly jerked when the front door opened. Damn it,he'd forgotten Vincent was out at the store. ''Reading again,are you?'' Reno smiled nervously and nodded. ''Yeah. Does it surprise ya?'' Vincent chuckled and approached the kitchen. Reno watched the raven leave and went back to reading about the man's thoughts. Vincent suddenly stopped and dropped the groceries to the floor. ''Alright,I think you've read enough,''he said as he approached the redhead and snatched his journal back. ''Hey! I was readin' that an' it was just startin' ta get good!''Reno whined. ''What I dream about who I fantasize about when alone is not your concern,''Vincent stated. Reno slumped in the chair with disappointment. ''Damn it...'' Vincent smiled happily.

''I have something that might cheer you up,''Vincent suggested. ''Oh really?''Reno chuckled sarcastically,''And what's that,a copy of War and Peace?'' Vincent laughed playfully and pulled a brand new red scarf around the redhead's eyes. ''Since you've taken quite a liking to my thoughts,why don't we see how you handle the real thing,''Vincent insisted. With that,Vincent tied the scarf in a knot and led the redhead upstairs.

* * *

Reno was thrown onto Vincent's bed,the scarf still over his eyes. Vincent was on top of him,his lips connected with Reno's as he threw the younger male into a world of haze and lust. Reno's chest was rising and falling rapidly. ''Vince...'' The raven on top of him released the redhead's lips and placed a finger over them as he examined the body below him. Curiously,the raven slipped a hand under the red shirt and pushed it up. Reno shivered as he felt the other man's breath get closer to his now bare chest. Vincent took his hand away from Reno's lips and began to run it up and down his captive's side. Reno arched in shock as best he could when Vincent's tongue came out to play with one of his nipples.

''Mmm! Not fair!''Reno whined. Vincent smiled and began to suck on the hardened nub. Reno knew Vincent loved to play games,but never had he driven him to the point of getting rock hard from so little attention. Reno suddenly yelped when Vincent started to unzip his jeans. ''You're so sensitive and weak when I touch you. I like that.'' Reno launched up to push Vincent away for calling him weak,only to have his wrists grabbed tightly and restrained to the bedposts with handcuffs that Vincent hid under his pillow. ''Mmm. You like putting up a fight,too. _Nice_,''Vincent whispered seductively.

Reno wasn't going to be able to take much more of his tormentor's strange behavior. He swore he'd burst if Vincent went any slower. It just wasn't fair that he was a Turk and had to submit to another person's desires. He hated being restrained. Snapping back into reality,Reno moaned at the feeling of his cock being surrounded by Vincent's mouth. ''Vince,no... I can't...take it...''Reno whined. Vincent hummed in triumph,causing his captive to cave in. Reno threw his head back and arched a full half circle off the bed before collapsing in shock. The torturous raven swallowed the sweet salty liquid,milked Reno dry,and immediately wanted more. Vincent sat up and found that Reno was falling asleep.

''Oh,Hell no! You're not resting until I can't move anymore!''Vincent said sternly as he grasped the redhead's shoulder's and shook him awake. ''Come on,Vince!''Reno whined. ''I don't like whining,either,''Vincent said as he leaned over to the nightstand and removed a ball gag from the drawer. Reno turned his head away as soon as he realized what was happening. Vincent snatched the man's hair,held him still,and tied the gag around his head,slipping the ball into Reno's mouth in the process. With that,Vincent pulled the scarf off and found that Reno was staring at him coldly.

The ravenette smiled and began to undress himself. Reno watched as Vincent slowly unbuttoned his shirt,slowly driving him to madness. Now that he was restrained and gagged,he couldn't hold Vincent and kiss or taste that creamy white porcelain skin that was being revealed. Vincent removed his belt and went about ever so slowly pulling Reno's jeans off as he leaned forward and placed multiple kisses on his neck. Reno whined in protest to the slow movements,but couldn't help but enjoy the emotional and physical torture. After an agonizingly slow sixty seconds of pulling Reno's jeans down,Vincent welcomed the new site of Reno's perfectly bare legs that often seemed feminine,depending on what position he was in.

Vincent spread Reno's legs apart and began to lick his inner thighs. Reno started to breath heavily again as he felt Vincent's tongue draw closer to his entrance. When the raven licked the ring of muscle,Reno shuddered. Vincent sat up slightly and began to suck on two of his own fingers. When he felt they were coated properly he shoved one into Reno's tight hole and instantly rammed it against his prostate. Reno howled in pleasure at the sudden intrusion and tried to buck his hips so Vincent's finger was against his prostate again. Vincent inserted a second finger and began to quickly scissor the body below him.

Reno's head was thrown back again and he'd arched his back off the bed even more this time,moaning aloud and wondering that since it was Vincent's fingers buried in him,what would the real thing feel like? Suddenly,the fingers stopped and were gone. Reno collapsed. He felt exhausted. ''Oh,come on. That can't possibly tire you out. You're a Turk for Gaia's sake!''Vincent stated. The redhead remained still,trying to catch his breath. Vincent sighed,brushed his bangs out of his face,and undid his own pants. Reno didn't even know what was going on until he felt something slam into his prostate again.

''AAH!'' Vincent relished the cries that he was able to obtain when he caused pain to the redhead. Reno on the other hand,hated getting hurt. But when it came to being on the bottom,it was for granted. Vincent began to pull out again,and Reno knew what was coming next. He braced himself for the next impact. Reno couldn't believe how good it felt this time when Vincent struck his prostate again. Breathing heavily,Vincent looked at the redhead's face. ''Faster?''he suggested. Reno nodded eagerly and soon,he wasn't able to keep quiet. Each thrust resulted in Reno screaming at the top of his lungs around the gag and arching off the bed.

Vincent felt like he was on the brink of release and reached for the gag. Reno yelped when the man pulled it free,but he wasn't able to get much out before the ravenette absorbed his cries of pleasure with a heart stopping kiss. With the kiss as the distraction,one of Vincent's hands snaked between their bodies and grasped Reno's development firmly. A few jerks of said hand and Reno came all over their stomachs. The redhead dropped down to the mattress with a moan. ''...Finish it...'' Vincent fell over the edge just from the sound of Reno's voice and collapsed onto his chest.

A few minutes of resting went by and Reno broke the silence. ''Hey,can I have my hands back?'' There was a sigh from the man on top of him that sounded like the I'm-tired-and-I-don't-wanna-move-but-I-have-to sigh as he slipped his hand under the pillow and dug out the key for the cuffs. Releasing Reno's right wrist,the raven set the key in his hand so Reno could free his other hand himself and fell asleep. Reno strained to release his hand without moving the person on top of him,but he managed and was finally able to relax properly.

His eyes suddenly widened in realization when he felt the other man still buried in him. ''Are you kidding me?''Reno asked softly as he sat up a bit to catch a glimpse of Vincent's sleeping face. With a heavy sigh,Reno lay back down and stared at the ceiling as he ran his hands through Vincent's soft hair. Reno desperately wanted to get up and find Vincent's journal so he could finish reading it,but do to said man lying on his chest,Reno knew he wasn't going anywhere at the moment. With luck,he'd find the journal in the morning.

* * *

Yeah,I know. Broke mom's rule. But what's life without a little fun,right? ;) Tell me what you thought. :)


End file.
